Generally, in a personal computer (PC) or any other apparatus having a Web page browsing function in related arts, if the user displays a specific Web page, he or she executes multiple steps of starting browser software, displaying a pull-down menu of linked URLs, and specifies the objective Web page. As an easier method, the user can place a browser start short cut icon for displaying the objective Web page on the desktop, thereby displaying the specific Web page by one-touch operation.
There is known an art wherein the user provides several CG images, registers a pair of the URL of a Web page and any desired CG image as a bookmark, and places this CG image on a virtual town, thereby providing a short cut icon in a one-to-one correspondence with a link to the target content.
However, in the arts described above, the user can start only one content display window by one operation using an icon or a menu for displaying the target content. Further, the user cannot set a link to a plurality of contents displayed on the window in one icon. Thus, to open a plurality of relevant windows, the user needs to operate the apparatus as many times as the number of the windows and often spends fruitless time. It is also difficult for the user to instantaneously select a plurality of relevant windows required for a work set.